Conventional time recorders exist which print the actual starting and ending work times of a work period, calculate the total of the working hours and overtime hours for each day, and have prestored starting and ending regulation work times. Based on these stored regulation times, starting times later than normal work starting times and ending times earlier than normal work ending times are printed in separate colors.
When, however, required working hours are fixed within a determined period, i.e., when a time recorder of the type described above is utilized by a company in which the required working hours is fixed per week or per month, such as 40 hours per week or 150 hours per month, then each employee must take a troublesome calculation to confirm his own remaining required working hours within the determined period.